In recent years, a battery, particularly a secondary battery, is used as a power source of a portable electronic apparatus such as a portable phone, a portable personal computer, or the like. As one example of a secondary battery, a lithium ion secondary battery is known to have a relatively large energy density. In such a secondary battery, a liquid electrolyte (electrolytic solution) such as an organic solvent has been conventionally used as a medium for moving ions. However, in a secondary battery using an electrolytic solution, there is a problem such as leakage of the electrolytic solution. Therefore, development of a laminate type solid secondary battery in which all the constituent elements are constituted with a solid using a solid electrolyte has been proceeding.
As a structure of such a laminate type solid secondary battery, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2004-158222 Gazette (hereafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a structure of a multilayer lamination battery in which, with a thin film solid lithium ion secondary battery constituting one cell, the battery cells are stacked in plural stages.
One structure disclosed in Patent Document 1 is constituted in such a manner that, in a laminate type solid secondary battery in which a plurality of power-generating elements each of which is constituted by stacking a positive electrode layer, a solid electrolyte layer, a negative electrode layer, and a current-collecting layer are stacked, the layers are sequentially stacked on one substrate without using a new insulating layer between individual power-generating elements, by using a function such that the current-collecting layer (metal film) will be an ion-conductively insulating film.
The other structure disclosed in Patent Document 1 is constituted in such a manner that, in a laminate type solid secondary battery in which a plurality of power-generating elements each of which is constituted by stacking a positive electrode layer, a solid electrolyte layer, a negative electrode layer, and a current-collecting layer are stacked via an insulating layer having an electroconductively and ion-conductively insulating property, leading tabs provided in the outer peripheral parts of the current-collecting layers are disposed to lead to the outside of the laminate body in a direction perpendicular to the laminate body direction; a via hole for connection penetrating through the insulating layer is provided in those leading tabs; the via hole is made so that metal electrodes can be embedded and connected; and connection of series type, parallel type, or series parallel type can be selected by combination of these connections.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2004-158222 Gazette